Eh?
by kokorocchi
Summary: Nggak bisa bikin summary/ Kriskai


Tokoh merupakan milik Tuhan

Warning : Typo(s), abal, garing, malexmale, gaje, dll.

Don't like don't read

.

.

"Hyung,"rengeknya manja.

"Hm?"

"Hyung~"

"Hm," Respon pemuda blonde itu singkat. Merasa diabaikan, si pemuda tan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya –imut.

"Hyung hyung hyung hyuuunnggg,"

"Ne, ne, waeyo baby?" Akhirnya Wu Yi Fan atau Kris –si surai blonde- meninggalkan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh ke Jongin –kekasihnya.

"Uh, hyung kenapa mengacuhkanku?"

"Aku kan sudah meresponmu baby," jawabnya sambil melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya yang tertunda.

"Hyungieeeeee~" rengeknya manja.

"Hm, ada apa Jongin?" tak biasanya Kris memanggilnya Jongin. Ya kecuali ketika Kris mulai jengkel dengan tingkah laku bocah disebelahnya ini.

"Hehe, nggak papa,"

Ctik

Mungkin jika ini adalah komik, akan muncul perempatan di dahinya.

"Hyung," panggil Jongin untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"..."

"Hyungiee," pemuda imut itu merengek manja. Jarinya menusuk – nusuk pipi Kris. Kris, baby mu minta diperhatikan rupanya.

"Hyung hyung," kali ini Jongin menggoyang – goyangkan badan kekasih dinginnya. Entah apa yang diinginkannya.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat keadaan Kris.

Alis yang mengkerut, mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dibacanya.

Wajah yang sedikit memerah karena kesal.

Rahang yang mengeras.

"Hyungieee, hiks.. hyung.."

Kris menoleh, memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang menahan isakannya. Pura – pura, eh?

"Hyung, hiks.. jangan mengacuhkan Jongin, hiks.."

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aigoo, kenapa Jongin menangis?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata Jongin.

"Wu Yi Fan," kata Baekhyun penuh penekanan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa – apa. Jongin tiba – tiba menangis," jawabnya kalem.

"Mana ada tiba-tiba-menangis, heh?"

"Memang itu kenyataannya."

"Apa Kris berbuat yang tidak – tidak denganmu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks... Kris hyung mengabaikan Jongin hyung," Kris menyenyit heran. Sejak kapan Jongin bertingkah manja kepada Baekhyun? Atau memang dia jarang memperhatikan Jongin?

Baekhyun memberi death glarenya ke Kris.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris cuek.

"Daripada kau disini, mending ikut hyung saja, yuk," Ujar Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya.

"Hiks, kemana hyung?"

"Belanja, Jongin mau ikut?"

"Ne~" Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Nah, sekarang cuci muka dulu."

Ketika Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Kris memeluk pinggang Jongin erat, sehingga Jongin limbung dan jatuh ke pelukan Kris.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku mau bicara dengan Jongin."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne ne, jangan apa – apakan Jongin, naga,"

"Hm"

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Kris memandangi wajah Jongin. Merasa dipandangi, Jongin menunduk dan memainkan ujung kaosnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Akhir – akhir ini kau manja sekali, kau juga suka memanggilku tanpa alasan. Ada apa?"

Jongin semakin menunduk.

"Kau juga sering memelukku di depan umum, padahal selama ini kau tak pernah se agresif ini,"

"Hiks.."

"Eh?" Kris gelagapan mendengar isakan Jongin. Apa dia salah?

"Hiks, hyung jahat," jawab Jongin sambil memukul – mukul lengan Kris.

"Hyung sering mengacuhkanku, bahkan hyung sangat sering melakukan fanservice dengan panda jelek itu."

Cemburu, eh?

"Hahaha," tawa Kris meledak mendengar kata – kata Jongin. Sementara Jongin memandangnya kesal.

"Hueee.. hyung jahaaaatttt.." tangis Jongin semakin keras.

"Sttt, uljima baby," kata Kris sambil menahan tawanya.

"Huee hyung jahat, Jongin benci sama hyung,"

Kris menarik Jongin ke pelukannya. Entahlah, mungkin menurut Kris itu cukup untuk meredam tangis Jongin.

"Haha, kau ini lucu sekali baby. Jadi selama ini kau semakin manja karena kau cemburu?"

Pipi Jongin bersemu merah.

"Aniya."

"Semakin dekat dengan member lain karena ingin mendapat perhatianku?" kali ini Kris memandang wajah Jongin.

"No, big no,"

"Hahaha, yasudah, aku anggap semuanya selesai. Aku pulang dulu, oke?"

Saat Kris akan pergi, sepasang tangan halus memaluk pinggangnya. Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu tangan milik kekasih imutnya.

"Iya, aku cemburu dengan panda itu, aku ingin mendapat perhatian hyung, kenapa hyung mengacuhkanku?" tanya Jongin lirih disertai dengan isakan.

Kris berbalik. Dipeluknya sosok bocah imut –bagi Kris, Jongin adalah bocah dalam versi dewasa– itu. Dielusnya surai halus dengan wangi yang ia suka.

"Stt, kau harus tau baby, hanya Kim Jongin yang Wu Yi Fan suka, hanya Kim Jongin yang Wu Yifan perhatikan,"

"Tapi hyung—"

Dikecupnya kening Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak percaya?"

"..."

Dikecupnya kedua mata yang selama ini selalu melihatnya.

"Apa aku harus membuatmu percaya?"

Dikecupnya kedua pipi tembam dan hidung Jongin.

"..."

Dikecupnya bibir Jongin dengan lembut. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kasih sayang.

"Baby?"

"Hyung tidak perlu membuktikannya, aku percaya. Saranghae hyung,"

"Nado saranghae."

END

* * *

><p>huee maaf ini fanfict nya nggak jelas banget, ceritanya aku kelupaan kalo kris udah keluar ;-; huee tiba-tiba galau/?

btw salam kenal~ ini fanfict pertama di fandom screenplays, mohon bantuannya~


End file.
